


No Credit Card Needed

by Lady_sb



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Domestic, Feelings, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Lots of Sex Toys, M/M, Married Couple, Multi, Romance, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:54:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26066809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_sb/pseuds/Lady_sb
Summary: After promising his husband Sonny a reward if he managed to keep their power bill low during lockdown, Rafael now finds himself having to make good on his word. Luckily he has a gift card to a well known online sex toy shop, and absolutely nothing planned for the weekend.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49





	No Credit Card Needed

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The power of love is a curious thing (make a one man weep, make another man sing)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25476082) by [sarahcakes613](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahcakes613/pseuds/sarahcakes613). 



> Greetings wonderful people. This story was inspired by @sarahcakes613 wonderfully smutty domestic [The Power of Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25476082), where married couple Carisi and Barba discuss the difficulties of keeping their electricity bill down during quarantine, which is actually a real problem. Somehow it leads to smut, it is awesome. 
> 
> The wonderful premise is hers, I just added sex toys and dicks ^^ The title is inspired by the Huey Lewis song The Power of Love. 
> 
> Please enjoy, kudos/comments are super love.

***

_Forget yourself in me,_  
_like a candy in your mouth that won’t melt_  
_Suddenly, I’m so empty, reaching for a cigarette_  
_though it is something that I’ve quit_  
_Is this some kind of tease, too?_

***

“We never have sex anymore.” 

Rafael Barba is in the middle of grading papers when he hears this exasperated comment. At first he wonders if Sonny is lamenting something nonsensical at the TV, until he remembers that they don’t have a TV in their room. 

Because surely his spouse of three-or-so odd years could not be suggesting that they were lacking in the bedroom department. 

“Are you delirious from the heat Sonny? We had sex this morning,” Rafael responded, pushing his glasses down so he could judge his husband over the rim of the frames. 

A rough, but still no less satisfying quickie in the shower, where Sonny had filled him full of spunk and then eaten him out under a stream of running water. 

Rafael smirked when he saw a mild slash of red on the highest part of Sonny’s cheekbones. But he could see that it was simply a knee-jerk reaction to the flash of memory given how Sonny barely acknowledged it. 

“Yes, yes we have sex, but we… ya know have _sex_ ,” Sonny placed unnecessary emphasis on the last word, as if it would automatically explain to Barba what he meant. 

Most of the time, Barba knew what Carisi was getting at, his expressive nature making it easy to read between the lines, or in fact just read the lines. But this time he was feeling utterly stumped. 

“Carisi, if you don’t explain yourself, I swear…” 

“Look, while we are having enough sex, I am wondering if we are having the right _kind_ of sex,” Sonny said, his hands waving in the air as if it would help to clarify his point. “I read the other day that a lot of couples are actually having less sex during lockdown. And on top of it, the sex they are having is just rote, unexciting.” 

At this point Rafael wasn’t sure what to make of what Sonny was telling him. Because he was under the impression that their sex life was good, great even. Even after sleeping with each other for the better part of five years, they both still came home eager to screw each other’s brains out. 

“Are you honestly telling me, to my face, that we are having boring sex?” Barba said, his earlier irritation morphing into low-grade anger by this point, his arms crossed in a tight knot across his chest. 

Rafael saw Sonny’s blue-eyes widen with the realisation that he had fucked up, and pressed his lips together in a thin, disapproving line. 

“No Rafi come on. You know that I would never say that,” Sonny said softly, placatingly rubbing his husband’s arm. “What I’m saying is that while our sex is great, we could be pushing it up to mind-blowing.”

Rafael opened his mouth to argue, only to snap it shut when Sonny shifted the duvet so that he was on the other man’s lap, his knobbly knees bracketing Barba’s thighs as he gingerly distributed his weight. 

“Before you get mad at me. Well, _madder_ at me,” Sonny said, gently brushing Rafael’s hair back, trailing his fingers down his jaw and into his beard. “What I am trying to say is that since the world is so crap, and we are forced to be at home so much, why not make the best of it?” 

Leaning forward, Sonny planted a kiss on Rafael’s strong brow bone and brushed his lips over his husband’s dark eyelashes in a way that instantly made Barba relax. 

“And since both of us are bad at making sourdough and you hate banana bread, why not use this time to explore some fantasies of ours, deepen our intimacy a bit.” 

One more kiss, this time right on Rafael’s forehead.  
“Because I love you baby, and spending hours in bed with you sounds like a good use of our time.” 

Low, sonorous. Sonny knew exactly how to smooth down Rafael’s ruffled feathers. Barba let his husband know that he was forgiven by arching into his touch and nuzzling his nose into the hollow of Sonny’s cheek. 

“Fine, I will give you that,” Rafael said, once he had pulled back, the anger lines gone from his face. He rolled his eyes at Sonny’s triumphant smirk. 

“I am going to stop your subscription to The New Yorker Sonny,” Rafael said whiteringly. “You have to stop dissecting everything you read.” 

“That’s rich coming from you, Professor Barba,” Sonny practically purred as he stretched out his husband’s name, faintly scratching his libido. 

“But, I have to admit, your timing is perfect,” Rafael leaned back and uncrossed his arms. “I got our latest power bill a couple days ago.” 

“Oh?” Sonny answered warily, shifting back on his heels. The last time they had talked about their electricity bill during quarantine it had led to an “almost” argument involving a letter opener. 

“It is back to normal thankfully, so good job Sonny,” Rafael said, only the littlest bit condescendingly. “You managed to be more efficient with your showers and the laundry.” 

“Thanks,” Sonny said wryly, purposefully not mentioning the week he had spent methodically replacing all their bulbs with more energy saving ones. Or how he had almost electrocuted himself fixing the energy saving mechanism to their water heater. 

“So remember I told you that I would reward you if you brought the bill back down?” Rafael said, his voice suddenly dropping an octave, his fingers “accidentally” brushing against the front of Sonny’s boxers. 

“I do recall something like that,” Sonny responded, pressing the heel of Rafael’s hand to his soft dick, his intent not so coquettish. 

Barba smiled as he let Sonny keep his left hand where it was, while using his free hand to rummage for something under his iPad. Sonny raised an eyebrow when Rafael handed him a black card covered in gold swirls. 

“A gift card? To….piratehoney dotcom?” Sonny turned the card over in his hand. “Is this what I think it is?” 

“Well, our toy drawer could do with some Marie Kondo-ing. I figured this would be a good time as any to stock up and add some new things.” 

Sonny grinned. “I knew you were listening when I put her show in our Netflix que. Why a prepaid card though?” 

Rafael’s suddenly eyes dropped to the duvet as he picked at the stitching, which he always did when he was feeling a bit unsure. “I didn’t know whether you’d want it showing up on our credit card statements. So I just thought a gift card would be easier.” 

The former prosecutor was so rarely reserved about anything, but the two-steps ahead concern he had for his ADA husband’s reputation made Sonny’s heart swell, even though it was completely unnecessary. 

“Let me get my laptop Rafi, so we can browse together.” 

Rafael had to push down a laugh when Sonny practically bounced off the bed to go and get his Macbook. The truth was, both of them weren’t young anymore, markedly different men from when they had first met. Where Rafael had been hot-headed and ambitious, and Sonny had been a brash, square peg. 

Sonny, who could now tick a whole new box on forms, while in a few months so could Rafael. Where the embers of his hunger over his career was now all about passing on that fire to his students. And Sonny’s brassy personality had been buffed under better tailoring, but with the same amount of moxie. 

But there would be moments like this and Barba’s vision would waver, and he would be back in his office when he was ADA, hunched over his notepad with one ear open to the squad, telling him what dragon he needed to slay that day. 

But in the midst of that he would catch Sonny, lanky and framed by his window, the glow of the windowpane in his hair against the backdrop of the New York skyline.

And Rafael would recall the exact moment he fell in love with him. 

“Here we go.” Rafael’s musings were interrupted by Sonny by placing his laptop between them on the bed, pulling him back into the present. “What were you thinking about Rafi?” 

Rafael shook his head, putting his memories of what was another life back in the box. Sonny knew better than to ask his lover what had him so distracted, there had to be some things that were only for themselves. 

Everything else, they shared. 

“So where do we start?” 

Rafael gave a sly small as he flicked the cursor to the dropdown menu. It was a smile that Sonny matched as he clicked on it. 

“Anal vibrators it is.” 

For the next 20 minutes, they browsed through a staggering number of vibrators specifically meant for anal play. From the very basic, to those that were scarily realistic, to those that looked like it had more functions than his phone. 

The one type that Rafael resolutely turned down were those modeled after porn stars. His husband’s solid nine-incher was better than what any cock-jock had to offer for sure. 

But the prolonged searching had a distinct effect on the both of them, judging by the tent in Sonny’s boxers and the dampness Rafael felt in his pyjamas. 

Yet it almost seemed to be a game between the two of them, how long they could go without acknowledging that this was getting them hard. Rafael didn’t flinch when Sonny “accidentally” brushed a knuckle over his nipple, nor did Sonny when Rafael’s fingers traced formless patterns on his clothed upper thigh. 

“Fuck it.”

That was all the warning Rafael got before Sonny pulled him closer for a deep kiss, green tea sweet and passionately heated on the aftertaste. 

It was not a surprise to either of them that Sonny had cracked first. But Rafael found he couldn’t really lord that victory over his husband because a minute later and it would have been him pushing Sonny down. 

“I didn’t think that looking at sex toys would be so sexy,” Sonny said hoarsely, squeezing Rafael’s pectoral. “But I can’t stop thinking about using them on you, or you using them on me…” 

Rafael moaned low at the images Sonny was putting in his head, his hand stroking the flat plane of his belly, his fingernails catching on that faint trail of hair leading straight to his lover’s cock. 

“We aren’t going to buy anything at this point if we get sidetracked,” Rafael murmured, but he didn’t stop his fingers from playing with Sonny’s pubic hair. 

Sonny didn’t seem to hear him, peppering Rafael’s face and neck with kisses, only the slightest graze of teeth betraying his desperation. But Rafael’s breathing stuttered at the intense look in Sonny’s eyes. 

“I’ve got an idea then, on your stomach Rafi, and take off your pants,” Sonny instructed, taking the laptop and putting it at the foot of the bed. His curiosity piqued, Rafael did as Sonny asked, clenching his stomach and arching his back when Sonny put a pillow under his hips. 

“What are you doing Sonny?” Rafael asked, rubbing his semi-hard cock against the pillow as he got comfortable. But Sonny didn’t answer, just shooting Rafael a half-smile as he discarded his boxer shorts. 

“Just keep browsing Rafi,” Sonny said, rummaging in their side drawer, which gave Rafael an inkling of what he was about to do. He was proven right when Sonny coated his fingers with a generous amount of lube and traced the outer rim of Rafael’s hole.

“Yes, Sonny, that’s nice,” Rafael said, closing his eyes. Only to have them fly open when Sonny gave him a hard smack on the plumpest part of his ass, making the skin temporarily blush. 

“Concentrate Rafael,” Sonny admonished, jerking himself to full hardness with a slick hand. “I think lube is a safe bet, why don’t you get us more lube.” 

“Good idea,” Rafael replied, tamping down a moan when Sonny slid two fingers inside him. Because they had fucked so vigorously this morning, Sonny knew that Rafael wouldn’t need that much prep. 

“I like this extra thick, water-based lube,” Rafael pointed out, discreetly undulating his hips in time with Sonny’s fingers. “And this silicone-based one as well, the descriptor calls it more ‘cushiony’.”

“More cushin’ for the pushin’ huh?” Sonny chuckled, sounding far too pleased with himself for such a stupid joke. Rafael was about to throw him out of the room, only to have his toes curl when Sonny added more fingers. 

“Dirty pool,” Rafael muttered once the spike of lust passed. Purposefully turning his attention back to the site, he clicked back to the anal toys section, opening the page to the more expensive ones. 

They were certainly a world away from the first anal vibrator he had ever bought himself. These were sleek, in muted colours, curved like a modernist C so it would reach both the prostate and the perineum. It could even be controlled remotely for “hands-free” pleasure apparently. 

“What do you think about this Sonny?” Rafael asked distractedly, automatically shuffling his legs apart when he felt the bed shift behind him. 

“Which one?” 

“This one... _oooh_ ,” Rafael breathed out when Sonny just slid his cock right into him, in one smooth motion until his hips were flat against Rafael’s ass. 

“Hmm, let me take a closer look,” Sonny said nonchalantly, putting more weight on his knees so that he was draped over Rafael’s back, allowing him to tuck his chin into the crook of his husband’s neck. It also meant that Sonny was as deep as he could be inside his lover, and Rafael felt the soft, pleasurable burn as he was opened up wider. 

“Yeah, that looks like fun.” Sonny licked the shell of Rafael’s ear, making him shiver. Putting his hand on top of Rafael’s much larger one, he put it in their shopping cart. 

Rafael found himself sinking into a haze as they went through pages of sex toys, balancing on the cusp of his arousal as every movement caused tingles to race through his body. 

At one point he just lay his head on his pillowed arms as he concentrated on the feel of Sonny’s cock filling him, how hollow he felt when his husband withdrew completely and the gasp of pleasure when he slid back in.

Sonny wasn’t unaffected either, stopping to give Rafael a handful of hard fucks after they had settled on a gorgeous black fleshlight, with a stealth opening and textured sleeve. 

Rafael was letting out intermittent, chewed-off moans now as his cock got harder and harder, no doubt staining the pillow. 

“What else Sonny...yes, _there_ ,” Rafael nearly pleaded when Sonny drilled down so that he was hitting his prostate. Dropping to his elbows, Sonny went back to burying his nose into Rafael’s beard. 

“I believe you said something about cock rings last time?” Sonny said, looping his fingers around the base Rafael’s prick, right behind his balls, mimicking what his lover had done to him before when he had first made that promise. 

“You are talking about for yourself, right Sonny?” Rafael said, filtering the rings by size, trying to ignore the tremble in his fingers. “It was always your thing.” 

“Oh yeah, staying hard, so I can fuck you for hours. So I can have you wrecked and begging for my cum.” Sonny’s mouth was turning filthy now, which meant he was inching closer to orgasm. 

But for some reason, Sonny’s words made Rafael feel cold in the pit of his stomach. His younger lover may have the stamina to keep going, but these days Barba had been nursing this niggling feeling that he might not be able to keep up. Part of him blamed it on the stress they were both under, but another part didn’t want to acknowledge that age had a lot to do with it. 

Swallowing hard, Rafael felt his arousal falter even as Sonny picked up the pace. 

“I may need a little blue pill for that then,” Rafael said, trying to sound self-deprecating. But Sonny instantly picked up on the noticeable change in body language, how Rafael suddenly turned antsy, skittish in his skin. 

“Rafi,” Sonny said seriously, pulling out leaving Rafael feeling empty. “Turn around, please.” 

Rafael stubbornly didn’t want to, not liking that he had been read so easily. But he gave in when Sonny insistently rubbed circles on the top of his thumbs. 

When they were face-to-face, Sonny didn’t wait for Rafael to say anything before cupping his face for a kiss. But it was a kiss with no heat, rather it was soft and comforting. 

A movie kiss, as Sonny had once put it. 

“Baby, my sex life with you is more than amazing. When you take charge, all I want to do is drop to my knees and open my mouth so you can feed me your cock. And when you open the throttle, honey, I can barely walk for a week.” 

The sincerity in Sonny’s tone told Rafael that he wasn’t being fed a line about his sexual prowess. They had been together too long anyway for false reassurances, or a need to have their egos stroked. 

“But, if you wanna talk to Dr Andrew about it, go right ahead. Because Rafael Barba, you are more of a man than I deserve. I am just lucky that I managed to snare you before anyone else.” 

Sonny’s words, Rafael could almost feel them physically caress him on every inch of his exposed skin. It made him hard again, hot and horny against Sonny’s stomach, sparking his fire better than all the dirty talk in the world. 

“I don’t need it you know,” Rafael said, but his tone wasn’t defensive. 

“I know. But we’ve done edging before, why not push it a little?” Sonny said, allowing himself a small grin, flashing Rafael his dimple. “Whatever you chose though, I will be game. And I will be waiting, bent over and begging.” 

With a swift pull, Sonny brought himself close as he could to Rafael’s ear. 

“With my asshole open and waiting,” Sonny said huskily. 

Rafael exhaled sharply. They may have been married for years, but Sonny could still surprise and shock him in the most delicious of ways. 

“Will never stop wanting you,” Rafael said, wanting to move past this bump of insecurity and return to their indulgence of each other. 

”Then why don’t we pick up where we left off?” Sonny asked. He barely waited for Rafael to finish nodding before flipping him over so he was back in his previous position. Before Rafael could even blink, Sonny was inside him again, so stiff that Rafael felt pinned to their mattress. 

“What... _ah_...else we gonna get Rafi?” Sonny panted out, although he sounded past caring about their shopping as he started to thrust harder. 

“Anal plugs? Some lace? Would you like that Sonny? Pretty, crotchless panties that I can tear off?” Rafael almost taunted, grinding himself against the surface of their bed with one hand on his balls. 

One more thrust dead on his sweet spot and Rafael came hard over the pillowcase. He was still shaking when Sonny turned him over, opened his legs and dived back in, banging him in sharp, short strokes until he threw his head back and filled his lover. 

Both were breathing hard when Sonny pulled out and flopped next to Rafael, his skin red and splotchy. Rafael felt like he was pretty much in the same state, but he was at least better at controlling it.

He didn’t resist though when Sonny suddenly stretched on top of him, his arms open as if to hug him. Rafael moved closer, expecting to be embraced, only to frown when Sonny bypassed him, his hand reaching behind. 

“And, order placed!” Sonny said triumphantly, before collapsing on top of Rafael. The professor snorted at his lover’s dramatics, even as he felt Sonny’s smile against his skin. 

***

It was mocking him, Barba swore it was mocking him. 

At first glance the pill looked innocuous, like any other kind of medication, if it hadn’t been for the bright pink colour against the tissue. Like Pepto-Bismol gone nuclear. 

For the umpteenth time that afternoon, Barba wished he wasn’t doing this at his office in Columbia. But as it turned out, Dr Andrew could only see him on Friday morning before taking his month-long summer break, his only holiday all year.

In a way the timing was perfect, Barba needed to head to Columbia to pick up the new syllabus for the summer classes, and it was advisable in this day and age to keep the number of trips out to a minimum. 

However, given that they were in the middle of a pandemic, it meant that the university was short-staffed. And that meant that Barba had been sitting in his office for a couple of hours, twiddling his thumbs. 

He had already replied all his emails and Sonny was busy with something. So in a fit of boredom he took out the strip of pills that had been prescribed to him. Asking about it had been surprisingly painless, Andrew knew both him and Sonny long enough to not blink an eye. 

“Since you are not having any real issues, Vialis is a perfect fit. It was designed to enhance couples sex lives, to give it a little _oomph_ , so to speak.” 

Andrew’s words echoed in Barba’s head as he looked at the instructions. Once taken it would take an hour to take effect, and would cut down the refractory period. Unlike what popular culture seemed to imply, it wouldn’t actually give him an instant boner. 

But Barba couldn’t deny the thrill that ran through him like an electric current at the thought of being able to fuck all night. Where you would come, take a breath, turn the other person over and start again. 

“Not the time,” he muttered to himself, subtly tugging on the inseam of his jeans. 

However, it seemed that fate had other plans for him, interrupted as he was by the constant beeping of his phone. Frowning, he clicked it open and was immediately greeted by a picture of an open box, glints of metal and silicone among the packing peanuts. 

“ _Guess what came. Spoiler alert: not me._ ”

The joke was typical cheesy Sonny, but in his current borderline aroused state, Barba found it sexier than he should. After a flicker of hesitation, he pressed the call button knowing that Sonny would pick up after the first ring. 

“You opened it without me _carino_?” Rafael said, but the smoky note in his voice told Sonny that he wasn’t really upset. 

“Just to make sure we got our order and we didn’t get someone’s clit stimulator or something,” Sonny chuckled, his voice just a touch of end-of-day raspy. 

Sonny’s turn of phrase inexplicably made Rafael feel horny. Maybe it had been the anticipation that had been building from the minute he had left the doctor’s office, amplified by his current boredom.

“What would you use first Sonny?” Rafael asked, holding the pill between his thumb and forefinger. 

“Rafi? Aren’t you at the office?” Sonny remarked, sounding a little confused. 

“Well you said you would always be ready when I asked for it. What was it you said? Oh yes, asshole open and waiting.” Rafael’s voice was low as he said this, not wanting anyone who happened to be passing by to overhear. 

He could hear Sonny’s breathing become heavier as realisation dawned.

“Fruitful visit to the doctor’s office I see.”

“Don’t change the subject Carisi,” Rafael snapped, putting a little iron into his reprimand. “Were you just paying me lip service then that day?” 

“No, I wasn’t Rafi. What do you want me to do?” Sonny replied, suddenly sounding so meek. It fed into Rafael’s need to be dominant as he leaned back into his chair. 

“So, I repeat baby, what will you use first?” Rafael said, a hand over his crotch not really touching, but with enough pressure so that he could feel the beginnings of a hard-on. 

“The anal plug, because the one we bought was on the bigger side. But then you are more than a handful aren’t you Barba?” Sonny said, taking back some control with the use of his husband’s surname. 

“So take it out Sonny,” Rafael said, pressing the phone closer to his mouth. “Tell me what you are gonna do with it.” 

“Suck it,” Sonny answered, not missing a beat. “Suck it deep in my mouth, because my mouth feels lonely and you aren’t here Rafi. I’m gonna fellate it, but it’s not enough to satisfy me because it’s not you.” 

Rafael bit the tip of his tongue. Sonny did know exactly where to extend his nails and scratch his ego. 

“Are you hard Sonny?”

“Yes, I am hard and it’s uncomfortable because I am still in my jeans. But that doesn’t stop me from touching myself though.” 

Sonny inhaled and Rafael felt a shift in power. 

“Because you can’t touch yourself, can you Rafi?” 

It was like a slap, sharp and stinging. It irked the exhibitionist in Rafael, and he purposefully squeezed himself and moaned into the phone. 

“Don’t test me Sonny,” Rafael responded, giving as good as he got. Knowing that this show of stubborness would arouse his partner as well.

Some lovers traded sonnets, they traded insults. 

“I’m sorry Rafi, how can I make it up to you?” Contrite Sonny was back and it made Barba hard in seconds.

“You want me to bend over and wait with the door unlocked? Not knowing if it’s you or somebody else who might find Manhattan’s latest ADA with his pants around his ankles, begging for his husband’s cock?” 

“Professor Barba?” 

“What?!” Barba barked, almost jumping out of his skin when someone knocked on his door. He must have sounded more annoyed than he initially thought he did, judging by the look of fear across the admin person’s face. 

“I have your new syllabus,” the young boy said, shifting his weight from one foot to another. On the phone Sonny, the absolute bastard he was, had taken to letting out little muted whimpers that sounded like “ _honey_ ” and “ _now_ ” and “ _wanna choke on your dick_ ”. 

Barba hated him sometimes. 

“Leave it on the table, thanks Stephen,” Barba ordered curtly, pushing himself closer to his desk so that his erection was hidden. He let out a loud huff when Stephen made himself scarce, knowing that he wasn’t wanted. 

Sonny’s moans had by now transformed into full-blown laughs at his husband’s predicament. Barba’s eyes narrowed, Sonny was gonna get it when he got home. 

“I’m heading back now Sonny, do _not_ keep me waiting,” Barba said shortly, hanging up before he got a reply. Popping the pill into his mouth, he gave himself a grim smile as he called his Uber. 

Sonny was not going to know what hit him. 

***

Like he had promised, the door was unlocked by the time Barba got home. 

But Sonny wasn’t naked or bent over. Instead he was leaning against the back of their couch, still in his jeans and collared shirt that was unbuttoned halfway, a satisfied smirk on his face and a tube of KY in his hand. 

However, his eyes darkened when Barba stood in the hallway and moved his bag aside to reveal a very noticeable bulge in his pants. 

Saying nothing, Sonny reached his lover in two long strides so he could gather him in his arms for a kiss that was more teeth than lips. A kiss that was so searingly hot that Rafael felt a faint dampness on his skin. 

Dropping to his knees, Sonny practically ripped Rafael’s pants off, unbuckling his belt with shaky fingers, which betrayed how turned on he was. With one swift yank, Sonny pulled Rafael’s pants and underwear down to the floor, sending coins, his wallet and phone tumbling in all directions. 

Wordlessly, he sucked on Rafael’s dick, deep and without ceremony, taking him down the back of his throat, leaving him spit-slick when he pulled back. The only sound in their apartment was Sonny’s heavy breathing as he eagerly bobbed his head. 

It was nice, but it wasn’t what Rafael was craving at the moment. He was so hard by now that the only thing that he was fixated on was satisfying it inside Sonny’s ass. 

He stopped Sonny’s blowjob with a short pull of his hair, hoping that his younger lover would get it. Looking up from his knees, Sonny’s blue eyes met his and he nodded, pressing the KY into Rafael’s hands. 

Getting up, Sonny undid his jeans and pushed them down just enough so that it was bunched under his ass. His wonderfully curved ass that was stretched around a brand new anal plug. 

Rafael groaned when Sonny braced himself against the couch and pulled the toy out, drizzling silvery trails of lube all over his perineum and balls. Slicking himself up, Barba gripped the base of his cock as he leaned forward, and slowly, sank into Sonny’s tight heat. 

He felt his head spin at how much more sensitive he was. How he felt every clench, Sonny’s body welcoming him as he pushed to the hilt. He had to take deep breaths to control himself otherwise he was going to come in half-a-dozen thrusts, his balls tight against the base of his shaft. 

Their mutual silence made the encounter almost feel anonymous. It could have been anybody’s asshole that Rafael was buggering, stretched wide and thin around his dick. 

“Move, _please_.”

Sonny, who had not said a word since Rafael walked through the door, uttered the plea from the base of his throat, his composure finally breaking. His voice sounded needy and ragged in a way that Rafael had never heard before. 

Grunting, Rafael anchored himself in the dips of Sonny’s thighs and pulled out almost to the tip before thrusting back in, _hard_. That dissolved into full-throated moans as he moved, the tempo going from slow and deliberate to intense, with barely a pause in between. 

Sonny was losing track of when Rafael was inside him given how aggressive he was being. He dropped one hand to his cock frantically jerked himself off, knowing that they were both not going to last for very long. 

“Fuck!” Rafael cursed as his body gave a hard shudder. Sonny registered the searing warmth inside him a split-second before his semen coated the floor in thin stripes. 

Rafael felt his muscles give out as he crowded Sonny, just mindful enough to grab the top of the couch to rescue their knees from banging on the floor. He was rubbing his face against Sonny’s shoulder blade when his husband caught him by the chin. 

“Welcome home,” Sonny breathed, lovingly nuzzling the thickest part of Rafael’s beard. Rafael smiled as he kissed Sonny’s temple. 

“You should really welcome me home like this all the time Sonny,” Barba said, only half-jokingly. Sonny rolled his eyes as he gently elbowed Rafael in the ribs. 

“One day it really will be someone else like Liv or Amanda walking through that door and we will never hear the end of it. _And_ they would probably make us pay for their therapy,” Sonny chastised. Leaning back further, Sonny raised an eyebrow when he realised how full he still was. 

“Are you still hard Rafi?” Sonny whispered. Rafael nodded, slowly, deliberately pulling his cock out. Looking down, he watched in satisfaction as a mixture of lube and his cum dripped down the backs of Sonny’s thighs. 

“How you feeling?” Sonny asked when he had turned around so he could face his husband. 

“Good, sore. Like I could fuck all night,” Rafael answered, with not a hint of shame and more than a little arrogance. Sonny’s eyes lit up and he licked his lips as he took in his lover from head to toe. 

“Well that was the plan. Why don’t we head to bed, I’ve got all our new stuff laid out,” Sonny said eagerly, pulling Rafael to his feet. 

True to his word, Sonny had washed all their new toys before laying them out on a towel. Flanking the two prostate massagers they had decided on, a metal-silicone hybrid cock ring and the fleshlight, were two large pump bottles of extra thick lube. 

“What do you want to try first?” Sonny asked, lying diagonally across their bed, his long limbs taking up most of the real estate. Rafael did not fail to notice that Sonny had swapped out their more expensive silk sheets for the more durable blend ones from Ikea. 

“Well you are the one that wanted this Sonny. What is it you are trying to achieve?” Rafael asked, briefly touching himself to ease the persistent ache in his groin. While Andrew had been right that the medication would only shorten his downtime and not dictate his arousal, his cock was still hard enough for it to flag heavy against his thigh. 

“I want to explore you more, find some sweet spots you didn’t know you had. And I want to be hard while I do it,” Sonny said, meaningfully fingering the cock ring. 

Nodding, Barba motioned for his husband to lie back as he twisted the pump on the lube bottle with a snap to open it. Coating the rings, he gently maneuvered the bands around Sonny’s sensitive prick so that it bound the base of his shaft and wrapped behind his balls. 

It was loose for now but would grow tighter when Sonny got hard again, which Rafael could see he was starting to. Barba pushed aside the spike of envy he felt and replaced it instead with the pride that flooded him at the realisation that he didn’t have to do much to get Sonny raring to go again. 

With a grin, Sonny scooted closer so that he could start licking Rafael’s nipples. Brief, quick flicks at first with just the tip, but soon he was using the entire blade of his tongue and the edge of his teeth to tug and mark, leaving tiny bruises all over his chest. 

While he did this, Rafael ran his fingers over the expanse of Sonny’s back, digging his nails in when his lover was a bit too harsh. But he noticed how Sonny squirmed in pleasure when he did that, so he did it more deliberately, counting in his head all the sensitive notches in Sonny’s spine. 

“Keep doing that Rafi,” Sonny said quietly, kissing the underside of Rafael’s pectorals, tasting salt as he moved down. 

He stopped at the curve of Rafael’s stomach and let out a near feral sound. Sonny _adored_ his husband’s belly, loved the flash of skin he saw when Rafael stretched his arms above his head. Sonny sank his teeth in the flesh just above Rafael’s beltline, taking a deep inhale of musk and clean skin. 

Rafael’s eyes softened when he saw Sonny slowly start to strain against the ring. His younger partner didn’t seem to notice or care about the softness or flecks of grey in Rafael’s hair. It seemed that in Sonny’s eyes, it just made Rafael more desirable. 

And man, did that realisation make his cock jump.

“I have this picture of you Rafi, on our couch watching TV. You smirking at something, I don’t remember what, and your shirt is riding up. Fuck, I’ve jerked off to it so many times, it’s better than porn,” Sonny said flattered and stroked, grabbing a handful of Rafael’s ass as he told the story.

“Weirdo,” Rafael chuckled, his eyes turning forest green as he ran a hand through Sonny’s silver hair. 

Licking his lips, Sonny pushed himself up a bit so he could gain better access to Rafael’s dick, caressing his sex with his lips, alternating between deep sucks and pronounced kisses. 

“You do know that there is more to my body than my dick Sonny,” Rafael teased, even though his right hand was bunching the sheets. Sonny stopped what he was doing so he could look up at Rafael, only to give a maddening shrug. 

“Got the rest of our lives to find the rest,” he said simply, and damn if that didn’t turn Rafael inside out. While at the same time turning him on, if the trickle of pre-cum that Sonny eagerly lapped up was enough of an indication. 

“On your back, legs in the air,” Rafael commanded, the earlier glimmer of an ache now a full-blown fire. Sonny obediently obeyed, holding onto the headboard as Rafael slid back in with no resistance, given how wet and loose he still was, his body practically sucking Rafael’s cock back in. 

“Slut, didn’t need any prep this time did you?” Rafael growled, his thrusts slower this time but no less pronounced. 

“Only for you,” Sonny moaned shamelessly hooking his leg around Rafael’s waist as he pounded him. His muscles fluttered and clenched every time Rafael withdrew, tightening when he slid fully in. 

Rafael could feel the strain in Sonny’s legs as he placed a knee over his shoulder, almost doubling him over as he got his second wind. He fucked straight down at first, bruising Sonny’s prostate, not slacking as his lover pleaded, begged, demanded for more. 

“Harder Rafi, fuck me harder!” 

But Rafael got the best reaction when he brought Sonny into his lap, angling him so that he was more on the edge. His pace did not falter, his rhythm consistent as he plowed his lover until Sonny was a babbling mess. 

“God you feel so good _carino_. That’s it, that’s it… good _boy_. You are such a good boy aren’t you?” Rafael praised, as he felt Sonny’s body convulse in a dry orgasm. The ring did its job, keeping Sonny erect even as fluid pooled at the slit. 

Another jerk and Rafael was once more coming, once more filling Sonny to the brim in hot spurts, the relief he felt so sweet that he practically keened over. 

Rafael barely remembered the last time he had come so hard, blinking to clear the bright spots from his vision. But once sanity returned, he was surprised to find that his cock was still somewhat hard when he pulled out. However, at least he wasn't filled with an unquenchable urge to mindlessly roger his husband, to mark him, to claim him. 

“Rafi, I feel so full. Full of your load,” Sonny writhed on the sheets, practically humping the air.

He looked fucking gorgeous, debauched and messy. 

“Sonny, do you want the ring off?” Rafael asked, caressing Sonny’s skin with featherlight touches, knowing he would be in oversensitive territory by now. He raised an eyebrow when Sonny shook his head, his eyes screwed shut. 

“I am okay Rafi, just give me a minute.” 

“Sonny, I am not going to hurt you,” Rafael insisted, knowing that Sonny would push himself past his limits to please him. To chase an almost bare-knuckle pleasure to prove to himself that he could. 

“I am fine Rafael,” Sonny said, his voice hard. But it wasn’t from anger, the need that it sprung from was much deeper. 

“Okay, okay,” Rafael replied, gently kissing Sonny on the mouth, cool from the open mouth pants. “What do you want me to do for you?” 

He felt rather than heard Sonny’s sigh and flinched when his husband gripped his bicep. 

“Just hold me? For a minute,” Sonny murmured, wrapping his arms around Rafael’s torso and resting his head on his chest. Rafael closed his eyes and tucked the top of Sonny’s head under his chin. 

“For as long as you want Sonny.” 

It was a promise, spiritually close to the one he had made when they had gotten married. Because until Sonny, Rafael had never imagined that he would ever settle down. He never once pictured a mundane, domestic life, squabbling over groceries and wasting electricity; meaningful conversations balanced out by nights of tender passion or raw, unabashed fucking. 

For giving him that, he would damn well hold Sonny until the other man pried him off. 

Or left him. 

But Rafael knew he would never let Sonny leave him, that he would fight for him until there was nothing left. 

Rafael cocooned Sonny with shapeless words that sounded like praise but were more like entreaties. Held him until the tremors left his body, and Rafael could physically feel Sonny’s confidence return to his wiry frame. 

“That was so good Rafi,” Sonny said, sounding more like himself, his accent sounding more pronounced as it always did when he was completely relaxed. 

“Glad to hear that.” Rafael kissed Sonny on the forehead. “You wanna go shower?” 

Sonny shook his head and ghosted his hand over Rafael’s soft cock, his palm rough over the dusky skin. “Wanna fuck you.”

“Sonny, I don’t know if I can,” Rafael argued weakly. But it only took one plaintive look laced with faux-disappointment from Sonny before he acquiesced. 

“I don’t know if I can come again though,” he said, shifting back so that he was the one on his back this time. But he felt a chill run through him at the smile Sonny gave him, bare of any gentleness with a slightly cruel glint. 

“You can Rafael,” Sonny said with a sudden blaze of brazen confidence that made Rafael’s hackles stand up. Sonny was being a brat now, defiant and self-assured. 

Annoyingly, Rafael felt his cock stir with definite interest. 

He really did hate Sonny sometimes. 

“If you can’t make me come, you do the laundry for a week?” Rafael fired back, spreading his legs a little wider when Sonny nudged them apart with his knee. 

Sonny chuckled at Rafael’s bargaining. He would never tell him outright, but Sonny loved it when Rafael slipped into negotiation mode. It reminded him of before they got together, where Sonny had first traded grunt work for tag-alongs, and then compliments for dates. 

“And if I win, you give me one evening where I find you open and willing when I get home like I was, with your hands on your ankles. Deal?” Sonny said, with a firm squeeze to Rafael’s prick, making him gasp in surprise. 

But even after Rafael agreed to his terms, Sonny’s hand stayed in that area, knuckles rubbing his husband’s stomach and brushing against the silky skin of his balls. Rafael could slowly feel himself firm up, but his lust was distinctly low burn. 

“Sonny, I need a bit more,” Rafael bit out, his hips moving on their own accord when he felt Sonny’s fingers sink into the flesh of his inner thigh. 

Rafael closed his eyes as he heard the squelch of Sonny pumping out more lube. That was an understatement, it sounded like Sonny was emptying half the bottle. 

He felt cold when Sonny moved away for a second, whimpering at the loss of warmth before his lover was quickly back at his side, murmuring reassurances. 

“It’s okay, I got you babe. Just wanted to get this.” 

Rafael knew even before Sonny had penetrated him that the lover had chosen to reach for the prostate vibrator. Knew that the vibrations stimulating him inside and externally would do the trick. 

If he were honest with himself, Rafael loved getting fucked. He loved fucking, loved driving someone insane as he shafted them stupid. But when balancing at the edge of pain and pleasure, nothing satisfied like a cock inside him. 

“More lube Sonny, make me as wet as possible,” Rafael urged. 

Like it said on the tin, the lube was thick and plush, gel on the skin but quickly melted with their mutual body heat to give a wonderful slip. And Rafael wanted more, wanted it to trickle down his thighs and soak the sheets. Even his beard was wet from Sonny repeatedly pawing at his face with his sticky fingers. 

Hell, Sonny could have emptied the whole bottle over the both of them and Rafael would have just happily ordered more. 

“Sonny, _Sonny_ ,” Rafael was constantly moaning his husband’s name now, unable to put into actual words what he was feeling, the vibrations not that strong but putting constant pressure on his sensitive inner walls. 

“Rafi, give me your hand,” Sonny ordered frenziedly, pulling the cock ring off, his dick so hard that it was almost bruised purple at the tip. He placed the fleshlight in Rafael’s hand, turning him on his side so he could spoon him. 

“Jack yourself off, jack off while I fuck you,” Sonny said, pulling out the vibrator, its job done, before replacing it with his cock. 

It was a lot to take in, but Sonny knew what he was doing. Knew that Rafael needed this bombardment of sensation to bring him over the edge, that in his state of hyperarousal, it would provide the final push. 

“Come for me Rafi, I know you can. For me baby, one more time Rafael, come one more… _yes_ ,” Sonny’s voice cracked, raw around the edges as he started to come, thrusting so hard that the bed groaned and creaked. But he didn’t stop moving even as his orgasm bled into bliss, thrusting in again and again until his cum dribbled out of Rafael’s hole. 

Rafael mewled, he actually mewled as his third climax of the night crashed into him, his cum trickling inside the fleshlight as he felt his cock finally, _finally_ , fully soften and slip out of the artificial sheath. 

For at least 15 minutes, the two men just lay there motionless on the bed, the only movement being the rise and fall of their chests. Rafael swore all he could see was blurred shapes in front of him to go along with the persistent buzzing in his ear. 

As for Sonny, he suddenly found it hard to remember how to string a sentence together. Even his own name at this point was a stretch. 

“If you ever mention again that we have boring sex Sonny, I will actually divorce you,” Rafael commented hoarsely. Sonny laughed and then coughed before rolling over, wincing when he couldn’t seem to find a dry spot anywhere. 

“Wow, that stuff really worked huh?” Sonny remarked. 

“Yeah, well don’t get used to it,” Rafael answered wryly. 

“You kidding? I’m gonna be walking like a cowboy for days after this,” Sonny quipped, stretching his legs out and regretting it when his ass twinged. 

“Thank you, by the way, for doing this,” Sonny said softly, bringing Rafael’s hand up so he could kiss his palm. At first Rafael wanted to tell Sonny that there was nothing to thank after a night of amazing sex. That he had discovered his limits and blown past it, with Sonny’s encouragement permanently in his ear. 

But Rafael understood Sonny’s need to be grateful, and wanted to give it selflessly, without any obvious reciprocation. 

So he simply kissed Sonny’s fingertips one-by-one before giving a love bite to the swell of his palm. 

“You’re welcome _carino_.”

“Oh by the way, we will need more lube. Any balance on the gift card?” 

Rafael flinched, and Sonny blinked in confusion when he saw something that looked remarkably like guilt cross his face. 

“About that…” 

***

“Babe, have you been using my personal credit card?” 

Amanda looked up from where she had been watching late night television to shoot her girlfriend a questioning look. 

“No Rita, is there a funny charge on it or something?” She asked, brushing her hands on her jeans before walking over to the dining room table. 

“There seems to be a purchase of a large gift card from…. Piratehoney? What the fuck is that?” Rita threw the bill down with an exasperated snort. 

“It’s an online sex shop,” Amanda remarked, putting a hand on Rita’s shoulder. “Have you been getting us some new things to play with?” She added, her southern drawl suddenly sounding a little naughtier. 

Smirking, Rita shook her head before giving a loving tug to Amanda’s golden hair. 

“I’ve not used this credit card for ages. The last time was about a month ago when I met up with Barba. I had missed three dinners with him and agreed to pay.” 

The two women sported identical, comical expressions on their faces as the answer came to them at the same time.

“Barba!” 

Amanda doubled over in peals of laughter as Rita raged, “I hope he becomes allergic to his lube and his dick falls off, the tight ass!” 

In bed across town, Barba was suddenly struck by a sneezing fit. At first he wondered what it meant, but soon quickly fell back asleep when Sonny simply pulled him close and snuffled his neck. 

*** 

**The End**

***

**Author's Note:**

> Songs used
> 
> i. **Spell Magic** ~ **Acid Black Cherry** (from the album **Black List** )


End file.
